The wishes of the lost love
by Kami y Alice
Summary: Maka despues de una horrible fiesta de cumpleaños,desea no ser quien es...desea no vivir con Soul,desea ser distinta más madura y no necesitar de su compañero...¿Una perdida de memoria?, ¿Un deseo cumplido?,¿Un regalo?...¿O una horrible pesadilla?
1. Mi Deseo, mi perdida

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no nos pertenece son creaciones de Atsushi Okubo para nuestra desgracia TToTT

**Summary:** Maka después de una horrible fiesta de cumpleaños, desea no ser quien es...desea no vivir con Soul, desea ser distinta más madura y no necesitar de su compañero... ¿Una perdida de memoria?, ¿Un deseo cumplido?, ¿Un regalo?... ¿O una horrible pesadilla?

* * *

**The wishes of the lost love**

_"No sabes cuánto deseo, poder hablar contigo..._

_"No sabes cuánto he esperado para decirte lo que siento..."_

_"Y así de una vez. Dejar de sentir este profundo y tan triste..._

_De no estar contigo..."_

"_Porque... ¿Sabes?.. Yo te quiero"._

* * *

**Prologó:** Huyendo de ti, abriendo los ojos, ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Mis piernas dolían demasiado y aun así no paraba de correr.

El cielo estaba oscuro, las nubes grises invadían todo a su paso, el sol se había ocultado ya asía mucho, más no me importaba en lo más mínimo, ya ni siquiera sentía mis piernas, parecían dos sacos de arena vacíos. Les reste importancia y con mi brazo derecho limpie el polvo de mis ojos.

_"No te detengas"_

_"No pares"_

_"No mires atrás"_

Me ordenaba a mi misma dejarme llevar, solo sentir mi propio aliento, mi propio dolor, dejarme ir. Borrar todo. Eliminar memorias. Y matar sentimientos.

Mi aliento quemaba, el aire caliente que llegaba a mis pulmones me sofocaba y asfixiaba, mis piernas desistían. Mi larga y dolorosa carrera llegaba a su fin. Me detuve en seco en una vereda de esas calles polvorientas, en ese momento y a solo kilómetros de él. Me permití a mi misma llorar.

Mi cuerpo cayó por sí solo sobre el pavimento, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por aquellas lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había reprimido...

Estaba sola, sumida en el más doloroso silencio. La calle, fría, oscura, solitaria...abandonada... al igual que yo.

"¿Era qué nunca dejaría de doler?"

Mi pecho se quemaba, el aliento me dolía, las lágrimas de mis ojos quemaban como ácido hasta la última fibra de felicidad que alguna vez pude haber sentido. Este debía de ser un día especial, un día feliz, en el que compartiría con las personas que amo. Abracé mi cuerpo por miedo a que se rompiera...

Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo triste y acelerado, mi garganta rogaba agua. Estaba ronca, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar...

_— Esto_ _es simplemente imposible._— sollocé en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran a la oscura graba.

_¿Por qué mi hizo esto? _

_No lo entiendo...Él...Él..._

_¿Es que acaso ya no es la persona a la que yo tanto amaba?_

_Me retracto, ¿no es la persona a la que yo tanto amo...?_

_Estúpido cumpleaños, estúpido corazón, entupidos y enfermos sentimientos...._

_¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

Sonreí amargamente ante la estupidez que había pensado. Como si entre él y yo alguna vez hubiera ocurrido algo...

— _Tonta Maka—_sigues pensando que sus sonrisas tenían otro significado. Buscabas un color azul entre un mar rojo... Inocente, ciega y débil... Tan amargamente rota. Tan tristemente sola.

_Jamás creíste en los cuentos de hadas y aun así esperabas la parafernalia. De el príncipe, el deseo y el hechizo... _

_¿Sabes lo que más deseo en este minuto? _sonreí de oreja a oreja de una forma simplemente amarga y con la vista perdida.

_Ya no ser yo, que mi cuerpo muera con este sentimiento, que mi alma cambie, deseo no amarlo, cambiar._

— Dios mío. — Alce mis manos en silencio— Si escuchas estos débiles sollozos te ruego, mañana deje de ser, tan débil, tan tonta...dejar de ser yo...

Caí en mis propios lamentos, sumamente enfermizos y desesperados. Mi cuerpo no tenia fuerzas. Mi alma seguía en aquella agonía constante. Y mi espíritu ya no respondía a mi dolor.

Solo caía y caía en un profundo sueño...

* * *

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

La frente me ardía de dolor y no quería abrir los ojos, sabia que allí estaría Soul, con una sonrisa autosuficiente y un caldo tibio para entibiar mi cuerpo. Todo hubiera sido perfecto en otras ocasiones, más no ahora, no deseo hablar con él. Siquiera se si podría mirarle a la cara sin llorar.

Solo dormitaba, el silencio, esperando que él se fuera a la escuela. Debía de estar en el departamento, porque estaba en una cama, arropada con sabanas suaves y tibias. No recuerdo como llegue, pero, ¿Qué más da?

Escuchaba algo a lo lejos... ¿Lluvia? No, demasiado suave, como para ser lluvia... Una ducha quizás...

Si, Soul debía de estar bañándose. Abrí los ojos suavemente, quizás podía huir al colegio sin tener que toparme con él, pero, nunca imagine lo que vería.

E-Este este no es mi departamento. Las paredes eran de un color crema, el piso era de madera y las ventanas estaban protegidas con lindas cortinas de encaje.

Mi cuerpo esta recostado en.. ¡Una cama matrimonial!

Este no era mi pijama. Era un traje con un encaje rojo. Demasiado llamativo. Mi cabello estaba mucho más largo. Y mis pechos...

¡¡¡¡Horror!!!!

¡¡¡¡Ya no soy plana!!!!

¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué mierda está pasando??????!!!!!!

Puse una de mis manos en mi boca para suprimir un grito de angustia. ¡Quizás había sido secuestrada por la mafia japonesa! ¡Quizás esto era una trampa! ¡Quizás aun estoy soñando!

No me di cuenta que habían cerrado la llave de la ducha y menos que se escuchaban pasos.

— ¡Ah ya despertaste! — exclamo alegre una voz masculina, me gire hacia la puerta para encontrarme con un chico apuesto al ciento por ciento, rubio y corto también poseía unos hermosos ojos zafiro, el solo usaba un pantalón dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, un poco músculos, de una tez blanca y pálida. Me quede sin habla al ver como se acercaba más y más… a mí.

— ¿Q-quien eres tú? — logre articular.

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Maka…? Soy yo León… pero siempre me llamas Len— su voz sonaba triste, casi como si me conociera de toda la vida.

— S-Sí… Claro— dije con sarcasmo, pero me quede en shock al sentir como se ponía a gatas encima de mí, y sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro, no lo dude y tome un libro que estaba en la mesa—_Las mujeres son de Venus y los hombres de Marte_— Asco de libro, ¿Qué clase chica podría leer algo así? Al menos serviría de algo ¡Pronto mi secuestrador estaría en Marte!

— ¿Qué vas hacer con eso? — sonrió el tal _"Len"_ mirando con curiosidad el libro.

— Esto…— alce en alto el libro en alto, mientras tomaba aire— Maka…¡¡CHOP!! —

Lo próximo que vi fue a Len desmallado, encima de mí, lo empuje, pero al parecer mis golpes ya no son tan potentes porque vi como se sentaba en la cama, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el área afectada. Yo solo lo vi con horror ¿¡¡Cómo puede ser!!?, ¿Por qué no se a desmallado?!!

—¿¡¡Oye por qué diablos hiciste eso Maka!!? — Me levante de mi lugar para después usar de nuevo mi arma pero esta vez el libro se lo estampe de lleno en la cara, aproveche que él no estaba mirando para salir corriendo

—¡¡¡E-Espera!!! ¿Donde vas? ¡¡Maka....!!! — Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir.

Corrí, lo más rápido que pude...alejándome del chico semidesnudo...y el departamento. Era temprano y la gente a mí alrededor me observaba curiosa… cosa que paso inadvertida para mí...

¿Soul? ¿Donde estas? ¿Por qué no estás conmigo?

No pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, ¿Es que a caso, mi deseo se ha hecho realidad.....?

* * *

_Kami-sama y Lenalee rose reportándose xDD_

_Jojo aqui les dejamos nuestro primer fic juntas xDDD_

_Y sinceramente esperamos que no salgan con traumas cuando terminen de leer este fic xD_

_Ya que esta medio loko xDD yo creo que lo notaron xDD_

_Les esperan muchas emociones y sorpresas..._

_Nos vemos luego._

_Cambio y fuera… xDD_


	2. mis años perdidos

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no nos pertenece son creaciones de Atsushi Okubo para nuestra desgracia TToTT

**Summary:** Maka después de una horrible fiesta de cumpleaños, desea no ser quien es...desea no vivir con Soul, desea ser distinta más madura y no necesitar de su compañero... ¿Una perdida de memoria?, ¿Un deseo cumplido?, ¿Un regalo?... ¿O una horrible pesadilla?

* * *

**The wishes of the lost love**

_"Verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata... compadécete de mí..."_

_

* * *

_

**Cáp. 1**_**: **_Mis Años perdidos.

Coordinaba mi respiración y mis pensamientos en un ritmo irreal. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando.

¿Dónde estaba mi departamento?, ¿Dónde está mi ropa?, ¿Dónde diablos esta mi vida?

Me faltaban las memorias. Mi vida entera empezaba a volverse borrosa. Mi infancia y adolescencia junto a mis amigos empezaba a desvanecerse.

Intente concentrarme, lo que se hacía difícil mientras corría por la calle. Por más que lo intente solo recuerdo mi cumpleaños, y un horrible dolor... pero, ¿A qué se debía?

El solo intentar recordarlo me angustiaba. Sentía un horrible vació en el corazón, un hueco, un agujero, una herida y aunque latía rápidamente. Lo sentía irreal.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba en una danza desesperada. No encontraba palabras para describir lo que estaba viviendo... ¿Incertidumbre? ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia?

No. Este sentimiento era mucho peor...era...era simplemente indescriptible.

Los pies me ardían, el asfalto los hería sin piedad.

Ahora que lo recuerdo. No tengo ropa. No tengo...casa...no tengo... a mis amigos... No tengo absolutamente nada.

La realidad de mis palabras me embargo llevándose consigo mis últimas gotas de cordura.

Cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas tembló cobro vida....y termino colapsando, en el fin de mi carrera.

_Me detuve en seco..._

_¿Hacia dónde corro?_

_¿¿Dónde diablos voy??_

Las personas me veían con curiosidad, desaprobación, lo que me obligaba a bajar la mirada y abrasar...este cuerpo...tan, tan _"desarrollado"._

_"Cuando dije; Quiero cambiar"_ no me refería precisamente a esto, si no, al sentimiento que tengo por Soul, que por cierto...no ha desaparecido.

¡Genial!

La vida me concede un estúpido deseo y lo concede mal...

.........oOoOoOo.........

La gente caminaba por la calle con suma tranquilidad, abrase mi cuerpo con más fuerza cuando sentí, como un hombre me observaba con mucha curiosidad. Intente seguir caminando, pero los pies me dolían mucho, el hombre se acerco más a mi...mire a mi alrededor, pero toda la gente estaba en sus respectivas burbujas.

¿¡En qué diablos, estaba pensando!? ¡¡Salir así a la calle!! ¡Soy una completa idiota!

—Hola preciosa— mascullo el hombre entre dientes. Llevaba una chaqueta oscura, gafas negras y su cabello castaño estaba desaliñado.

No conteste, solo me aleje de él discretamente y de una forma pausada, los pies me ardían demasiado, no podría correr.

—No temas, mi niña—rogó con una sonrisa el hombre de gafas.

Se acerco mucho más a mí...pero de pronto, una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Gruño molesta, se puso delante de mí, y adopto una posición de pelea.

Llevaba un traje formal, su cabello era rubio y largo lo llevaba hasta la cintura suelto, se veía era una mujer con mucho dinero, ya que su ropa era fina y delicada como su cuerpo, del cual solo podía ver la espalda.

—Lárgate, si no quieres perder encontrar de una chica— escupió con desagrado cada palabra, su postura fina se veía amenazante, como el de una profesional.

El tipo escupió en el zapato derecho de la grácil y fina criatura, para luego dar media vuelta.

—Gracias—murmure con la voz rasposa, esperando que mi heroína se girar para agradecerle de frente.

—No hay de…—no termino la frase enarco muy bien los ojos, y su mandíbula bajo en señal de asombro.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunte, curiosa.

— ¿Ma-Maka? —Pregunto desorientada— ¿_Cómo sabia mi nombre?_

— ¿Maka Albarn? —insistió

—Sí, así es— murmure para luego asentir con la cabeza.

—Soy yo patricia—saludo con una sonrisa.

_¿Patricia? ¿De dónde me sonaba ese nombre? Sus ojos azules esperaban una respuesta. _

—Lo lamento, per—me detuve, _¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?_ —_ ¿_Pa-patty?-murmure con asombro— ¿D-de verdad eres tu Patty? —

—Patty... —repitió ella con una sonrisa—hace ya mucho que no me decían así—su sonrisa pronto se volvió una mueca débil.

Su rostro ya no mostraba signos de niñez ni nada por el estilo era una _mujer_ madura....

—Maka… ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿Por qué estas vestida así?-dijo mientras veía mi "ropa" si es que lo que traigo puesto se puede tomar como una prenda.

Yo baje la vista avergonzada... ¿Qué le contesto? ni siquiera yo lo se...

—Mejor acompáñame... —indicó ella mientras tomaba mi mano, y caminábamos a la dirección contraria a la que iba hace unos momentos.

Patty me cubrió con su chaleco. Un chaleco muy abrigador. Me fije bien y note que el chaleco es de piel, por el color suponía de jirafa.

-Hem.... ¡Qué bien aun te gustan los animales!-exclame contenta de encontrar algo familiar, a lo que fue..._mi vida_..._mi vida feliz_...

_"Bueno... Patty... es Patty ella nunca cambiara"_ no pude evitar sonreír.

—Si, claro —sonrió ella, para luego sacar un pequeño teléfono celular de su bolsillo—Siempre que se puedan comer o poner.... —termino la frase apuntando la chaqueta de piel.

¡¡¡No puede ser!!!! ¿Es que nada volverá a ser lo mismo?

En ese momento recordé una pregunta que me había destrozado momentos atrás...

—Patty... ¿dime y los demás? —la voz se me quebró en la última palabra.

Ella me miro con preocupación en su rostro, casi con angustia.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de eso después?—bajo la vista al piso y continuamos caminando.

Yo estuve concentrada en el piso, y que en el no hubieran vidrios o piedras que pudieran romper aun más mis pies.

Después de caminar unas cuantas calles, llegamos a una zona departamental, eran departamentos lujosos y a simple vista muy estilizados.

Ella me llevo hasta el último piso los cuales por cierto fueron una verdadera tortura, para mis pies.

El lugar no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, sus paredes eran color blanco con detalles dorados, tenía muebles muy finos de un color crema y todo estaba pulcro, ni un miligramo de polvo se divisaba sobre los muebles.

—Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa— musito, indicando que me sentara en un sillón color cacao.

—Gracias—musite apenada.

En el fondo había otras dos puertas de un color caoba Patty se adentro, en una de ella, y yo me fije en el lugar a mi alrededor, tomando nota de cada detalle...mi visión se centro en un marco fotográfico, en el estaban Patty, Liz y Kid, hablando muy felices, la foto me trajo nostalgia...y de pronto me encontraba deprimida otra vez...

Me fije en un calendario de la pared.

_19 de febrero del año 2013._

No...

¡No...!

¡¡¡ No puede ser!!!

Me pare del asombro...

Ayer...Ayer era...18 de febrero del año 2009...mi cumpleaños...eso quiere decir que tengo 20 años...

—Maka, ¿estás bien? —dijo patty preocupada. En si mano derecha llevaba un vestido color celeste de tirantes.

— ¡Maka! —volvió a llamarme asustada.

—Yo-yo— balbuce desorientada— sí, estoy bien....

—Toma, ponte esto—dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa—en seguida te traigo unos zapatos—

—Gracias patty—dije en un hilo de voz muy bajo.

Mi corazón se rompía, tenía mucho miedo....estaba desorientada...quiero...quiero mi vida devuelta...

Ni siquiera me percate de que Patty ya había regresado...

—Ten ponte estos creo que te quedaran bien— dijo mostrándome unas sandalias con listones del mismo color del vestido.

Le agradecí y me cambie de forma mecánica..._No puedo creerlo...Perdí...Perdí todo..._

—Listo—dije con una sonrisa chueca.

—Te vez muy linda, te queda muy bien—sonrió con orgullo— a mí hermana le encantaría verte.

Su voz se rompió y pude notar como sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente...Lo había olvidado por completo... ¿Y Liz?..

— ¿Y Liz? —Pregunte de una forma mecánica—

—Ella... ella está muy grave en el hospital...— lloriqueo Patty con un hilo de voz y a punto de llorar.

_¿Qué? Liz_—_ ¿Entonces Liz está enferma? ¿Cómo estarán los chicos? ¿Dónde estará soul?_

Salí de mi trance, y abrace a Patty con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban...

—Pero ella está bien ¿cierto? —susurré.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está muy grave, los doctores creen que morirá muy pronto— grito llorando.

—Patty y los demás... — cuestione exaltada.

Patty me observo preocupada, seria y luego murmuro:

-Chrona desapareció después de tu fiesta y Kid fue a buscarla, no he sabido nada de Black star y Tsubaki, en cuanto a Soul, Soul se convirtió en un pianista, Maka, supe que te habías ido a Ottawa el mismo día de tu cumpleaños y me entere que te comprometiste hace dos meses.

Mire a Patty con desconcierto y estupefacción mientras que la palabra _"te comprometiste"_ retumbaba en mi cabeza _¿qué había hecho? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? hice eso..._

—¿C-como?— susurre.-¿Que con quien me comprometí? —chille con miedo.

—No tengo idea... —dijo patty mientras me miraba con asombro—Maka... ¿te encuentras bien? estas temblando mucho—expresó preocupada

—S-si estoy bien no te preocupes—masculle—Patty me podrías decir ¿qué paso el día de mi cumpleaños?

-Maka, después de esa fiesta... —suspiro con los ojos cansados—Todos nosotros nos separamos, mi hermana enfermo así que pase casi todo el tiempo cuidándola...Poco a poco...Me di cuenta de que ya ni siquiera nos hablábamos...no después de esa noche...la noche de tu fiesta...

-¿Qué ocurrió?-curiosee, triste.

Patty solo bajo la mirada, para después suspirar pesadamente- Ese día...

_Varias personas se encontraban reunidas, por un mismo motivo, para felicitar a su amiga por sus dieciséis años de existencia el día era tranquilo y muy alegre, en particular, porque todos sorprenderían a la chica de ojos jade, con una bellísima fiesta sorpresa._

_Todos esperaban a la invitada principal..._

_Que por un extraño motivo aun no llegaba..._

—_Liz... hazme un favor y mueve ese vaso 8cm a la derecha_—_le dijo el chico obsesionado con la simetría._

— _¿Y por...?_—_dijo ella con desdén._

—_Pobre liz... Enceguecida por la asimetría cósmica. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?__... NO ESTA SIMETRICAMENTE ACOMODADO__—balbuceo__ el con un leve tic en el ojo._

— _Nee... nee... onee-chan... ¿Y Maka donde esta?_ —_inquirió la hermana menor del dúo de pistolas intrigada y feliz, como siempre._

—_Eso mismo quisiera saber...se supone que Black Star y Soul fueron por ella_—_denunció su hermana mayor mientras volteaba a todos lados._

—_Para mi es mejor_—_farfullo Kid con una sonrisa desquiciada._ —_llegaran a las 8:00 en punto._

_Liz suspiro agotada y Patty jugaba a las vencidas con un peluche de elefante, Kid observaba el reloj y su tic iba en aumento..._

_Todos se detuvieron al escuchar un sonido seco del otro lado de la puerta._

_Después entraron Maka, por la puerta principal, enojada, como de costumbre mientras que tras de ella, el dúo de idiotas se sobaba la cabeza_

_Maka se acerco hacia sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero ellos no sabían si era por la fiesta o porque casi manda al hospital a sus amigos._

_La fiesta continuo, y para sorpresa de todos, la invitada de honor no estaba, sus amigos la buscaron pero no la pudieron encontrar...luego de esto todo es vuelve confuso...esa misma noche...Maka se va del departamento que compartía con Soul...y por alguna razón..._

_Todos siguieron sus caminos..._

* * *

—Pero, entonces... ¿Tú no sabes, porque yo me fui a Ottawa?—aclare afligida,

—No, maka, lo lamento mucho... —explicó Patty.

—Tu... ¿sabes donde esta soul?—pregunte.

Mi corazón latió fuerte al llamarlo en voz alta...lo seguía amando...y tenía que saber que había ocurrido esa noche costara lo que costara...

—Tengo su dirección en alguna parte espérame—dijo Patty y salió de la sala.

_Soul..._

_Black Star..._

_Kid..._

_Tsubaki..._

_Chorna..._

_¿Dónde están?_

—Listo—me entrego un papel, doblado en dos.

—Gracias, por todo—le dirigí una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño.

—No es nada—dijo con alegría—Te deseo suerte...

Patty me beso la mejilla y musito:

—Esto es por parte de mi hermana—sonrió con dolor.

—Salúdala de mi parte, uno de estos días la iré a visitar—me iluminé.

Bajo la vista y musito:

—Eso ya me lo has dicho un montón de veces... —su voz se rompió y estallo en llanto.

_¿En qué clase de persona me he convertido?_

_¿Qué diablos paso en estos años?_

_Kami-sama y lenalee rose: PRESENTEEEEE!! xDDD aquí dejando la conti de nuestro fic_

_TT~TT estamos tan felices de que les aiga gustado_

_L:Si muero durante los exámenes al menos moriré feliz!!..._

_Jaja notamos que algunos ya salieron con traumas_

_Y eso que apenas comienza xDDDDDD_

_Ojo si quieren conti... denle click al botón verde que dice review this history/chapter_

_Nos leemos en el prox_

_**Cambio y Fuera **_


	3. Vainilla Sky

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no nos pertenece, ¡Son creaciones de Atsushi Okubo-sama! Para nuestra desdicha. o (TTuTT) (TTuTT) o

**Summary: **Semi UA/ leve OoC/ Maka después de una horrible fiesta de cumpleaños, desea no ser quien es...desea no vivir con Soul, desea ser distinta más madura y no necesitar de su compañero... ¿Una perdida de memoria?, ¿Un deseo cumplido?, ¿Un regalo?... ¿O una horrible pesadilla?

* * *

** The wishes of the lost love**

_« ¿Ya no me recuerdas? »_

* * *

**Cáp. 3: **_Vainilla sky (?)_

_Cuatro años. _

_Si cada año tiene exactamente 365 días. Cada día tiene veinticuatro horas. Cada hora tiene sesenta minutos. Cada minuto tiene sesenta segundos. Cada segundo tiene... ¿Cuántas milésimas...?_

—Maldición. — farfullé cabizbaja mientras recorría las calles a un ritmo majadero, para luego patear una piedrita y gruñir al aire.

¡Yo sabia la respuesta! ¡Claro que sí era facilismo!

¡Matemáticas de primer grado por el amor de Kami!

_Suspire e intente calcular mentalmente quizás si multiplico los sesenta segundos... No. ¿Y si divido...1/1.000...?_

Un sonido agudo tintineó frente a mí. Mientras toda mi ansiedad bajaba a cero, gire la vista para mirar la calle y me encontré con una acera totalmente vacía. Ni siquiera una mosca volaba por aquí. _Aquí _repetí intentando encontrar una casa que se me hiciera netamente familiar. ¡Diablos! ¿Donde es _aquí_ exactamente? Rodé mis ojos y suprimí un grito mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Maravilloso, maravilloso. ¡Señoras y señores... Estoy absoluta y completamente perdida!

Mire en todas direcciones intentando encontrar alguna señal de vida. Pero nada. Estaba sola debía pedir instrucciones lo antes posible....

— ¡Auch! — gemí, cambiando de dirección mi mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo; podía sentir perfectamente como mis dedos ardían de dolor. Demonios, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Mis dedos formaban un puño, excesivamente enérgico. Y mi mano estaba acalambrada por el esfuerzo. Intente abrir la pequeña cárcel improvisada y de entre esta apareció un pequeño y simple trozo de papel; adornado con la caligrafía de quien es y seguiría siendo mi amiga. _Patty. Los demás..._

Sentí un ligero estremecimiento al salir de mis dudas infantiles. Suspire pesadamente al recobrar mi marcha...

"_Soul"_ recordé al intente en que mi pecho se contraí no me acostumbraba al _dolor_. Aquel dolor de profesarlo lejano, porque aun como amigo, lo ansió, lo necesito cerca...

Con este papel, yo lo encontraría al fin. Algo me decía, que quizás no seria tan fácil el hecho de poder vernos otra vez. Lo sentía lejano. Incluso sus sonrisas parecían desteñidas en mis pensamientos, su voz, no era más que un eco silente. Y su pésima cocina... —_Sin darme cuenta, yo ya no estaba sola en aquella calle..._— Soul y sus calidos recuerdos me reconfortaban. Haciéndome sentir en casa otra vez-

—Bien, de alguna forma u otra, la oportunidad de encontrarlo no se desvanecía del todo. ¡Debo de ser optimista! ¡Ser fuerte! ¡¡Ya no tengo nada que perder carajo!! ¡¡Con este pa...!!-

¡¿Y... Donde quedo el papel?!

Sobra decir lo que paso después...

—¡¡Mi papel!! ¡¡Deténganlo!! —el pequeño trozo blanco volaba plácidamente por la calle, al menos unos dos metros enfrente de mi...

Y comenzó la carrera...

_OH Dios mió, mal nacido viento_. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, ¡Claro solo a mi tenia que pasarme algo tan horrible...! Esquive las ramas y grietas del piso como pude, ya que los tacos me hacían arder los pies. ¡Alguien saldría herido de todo esto...! Me detuve bruscamente y arranque los lindos zapatos de mis pies, para poder correr más rápido. De escasas corrí lo más fuerte y rápido que pude. Mis pechos parecían brincar conmigo. No me acostumbraba a tener_ dotes_ tan grandes. ¡Diantres! Esto es _tan_ _vergonzoso_... Si alguien viera este espectáculo no dudaría en reírse.

_¡Ouch! ¡_Piedra, piedra! basura, hoja, rama, rama, piedra ¡Trozo de vidrio! ¡Papel!

Me aválense en un brinco, para poder atraparlo velozmente, ates de que el viento lo apartara otra vez. Caí al piso de una forma seca, rasmillando el lindo vestido azul e lastimando mis muslos por la fricción de los pedruscos. Aunque el dolor era insoportable, el trocito de papel estaba en mis manos. Y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

Sonreí triunfante y estaba apunto de levantarme cuando unos aplausos me sacaron del trance...

— ¡Pero miren que chica! ¡Tan valiente y fuerte como una yegua! —siseo una voz masculina cerca . — ¡Definitivamente eres mi tipo de mujer! ¡¡Te sobra la _pechonalidad _**(1)**, preciosa!!

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas, al recordarme una vez más... que estaba en un lugar público. Dude unos segundo en levantarme. Deseaba encontrarme unos cuantos metros bajo tierra...

—No tengas miedo querida. No hay nadie más que yo y Philip aquí—rió— ¡anda chica-mono levántate no tengas pena!

Las palabras del hombre eran algo rasposas, como si estuviera enfermo o algo por el estilo. Había algo en su voz que me hacia confiar en él. Sonaba tan preocupado y amable... Gire mi cabeza intentando no ser tan inocente y pagar por ello luego.

Me levante con cuidado y gemí furiosa al percatarme de que mi vestido estaba mojado... Había caído dentro de un charco lodoso y lleno de hojas.

Reí tontamente y me gire hasta el hombre.

Una sonrisa blanca como la cal fue lo que me encontré, una barba frondosa de un tono gris y blanco. Con los cabellos enmarañados, con hileras de arrugas marcadas en lo que antes fue una risa o un enojo, y sentado pacíficamente en el piso, me sonrió. Acaricio a un perro de grandes proporciones que se encontraba descansando a su lado y musito tranquilo:

—El es Philip o Phil como le dicen sus amigos—presento al perro y luego suspiro dejando que las arrugas de su rostro crearan verdaderos surcos—Bien, es tu turno ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica-mono?

Dude unos segundos, el si debía o no confiar en él anciano. Ante el dolor de mis piernas y su sonrisa tranquila, opte por confiar en él. Después de todo en una pelea frente a él, era bastante obvio que podría ganar sin dudarlo. Me senté a su lado tranquilamente y suspire.

—Maka Albarn... — conteste. Mientras acariciaba al perro de melena dorada y de alguna forma extraña, todo mi cuerpo se lleno de paz, alegría... y la tranquilidad que tanto me hacia faltaba.

—Bien Maka, ¿Puedo llamarte Maki? A mis amigos suelo ponerles sobre nombres... ¿No te molesta?—Yo negué con la cabeza, "_Maki_" sonaba bonito a decir verdad—Me alegro, tú a mi puedes llamarme Dani. —Volvió a sonreírme y luego suspiro como si algo lo molestara— ¡Tengo que decir que me casaría contigo! ¡Pero no me lo permiten! Te confesare algo... Yo soy el "papa" ¡y estoy en una misión secreta!

_¿Papa? ¿Misión secreta?_

— ¿Una misión secreta...? —balbuce sorprendida.

Además de estar senil. Me recordaba un poco a mi difunto abuelo... Kami y Spirit dijeron que había muerto de cáncer pulmonar cuando yo era pequeña, pero aun así, el olor a tabaco y hierba buena de mi abuelo, siempre me acompaño. Más incluso que su recuerdo. Quizás el cariño que siento por este anciano, es ver a mi abuelo en sus ojos.

—¡¡Shh!!—Me hizo callar poniendo uno de sus sucios dedos, delante de sus labios— ¿Es secreta recuerdas?

—Lo siento—le sonreí cubriendo mi boca con la mano. — ¿Y en que consiste tu misión?... si se puede saber claro...

—Pues, a decir verdad. Solo puedo decirte que todo tiene su causa y consecuencia. Nada es casualidad....

Me quede en silencio, ¿eso quería decir que el destino me había guiado hasta él? Reflexione disfrutando aquella paz tan preciosa.

La calle estaba completamente vacía. Solo yo, el anciano y el perro Phil nos encontrábamos en ella. Como si no fuera un trozo de la cuidad. Si no más bien un lugar privado, donde yo podía descansar y dejar de pensar tanto en los _porque._

—Dime querida... ¿Qué puede hacer el _papa _por ti?

Una sonrisa fugaz se dibujo en mis labios. Y recordé la cusa de todos mis anhelos, problemas y deseos.

_Soul._

—Dani, ¿conoces esta dirección? —le mostré el papel arrugado y roído por la suciedad.

—Umm—exclamó poniendo una de sus manos bajo su mentón en un gesto pensativo— A si que todo, se debe a esto ¿no? —yo hice un gesto vano que el interpreto sin más—Sip, lo conozco, ¡Es una cuadra más abajo!

—Gracias—le sonreí maravillada, de pronto el destino había girado a mi favor — ¡En verdad muchas gracias Dani!

—JeJeJe—rió el acariciando su cano cabello— ¡No es nada! Maki... solo quiero aconsejarte algo... ¿Tomarías la recomendación de viejo un _papa_ en acto de servicio?

—Dime... —murmure atenta.

—Soul... No es el de antes... Ahora su vida es distinta sin ti, su carácter su apariencia—sus ojos grises se volvieron serios y severos— Cuidado con tu frágil corazón...Que puede ser fácilmente partido en dos... —su voz término siendo un suave murmullo.

Mis cabellos se erizaban y muchos escalofríos recorrían mi columna vertebral.¡Yo nunca había mencionado a Soul en voz alta!

— ¿He? —grite anonada.

— ¿Dije algo malo querida? —el pregunto y luego dijo... —Si no te apresuras no llegaras antes del anochecer... ¡apresúrate Maki...!

Sin saber realmente que decir... De mi boca solo salieron dos palabras:

—Gracias Dani.... —

* * *

_Piso numero cuatro. Departamento sesenta y ocho._

Confine el lugar al menos unas diez veces y transpire lo que no había transpirado corriendo en todos estos largos y muy agitados días.

Subí cada escalón, imaginando como podría verse mi compañero después de estos años. _¿Cómo era realmente su rostro?_ La pregunta me dolía y carcomía por dentro. Había olvidado, lo había perdido era casi una traición. Porque yo ya no recordaba sus facciones, ni siquiera su voz se denotaba clara en toda la neblina de mis recuerdos.

Llame tres veces a la puerta blanca frente a mí. Mientras mi cuerpo se agitaba y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Las ansias me estaban devorando por dentro. Y pronto alguien abrió la puerta...

—Sí, ¿deseas hablar con alguien? — una chica salia de la puerta, vestida con una camisa holgada y larga. Una sonrisa tibia y acogedora se formo en ellas al observarme. Yo solo sabía que _no era Soul..._

—Yo, lo siento me equivoque de dirección—apenada baje mi mirada al papel. _Departamento sesenta y ocho..._

—No tengas miedo, dime, puede que yo conozca a quien buscas... —_La guapa mujer de ojos azules se recostó sobre la puerta y cruzo los brazos en su pecho._

—Pues...—suspire y me prepare para lo que venia—Su nombre es Soul... Soul Eater Evans... —mi voz y mi rostro se mostraron nerviosos al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

—Ah—su semblante cambio, como si la hubiera ofendido de alguna forma...—El no se encuentra ahora, esta de viaje. — Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Es que acaso _ella lo conocía?_

— ¿He? — fue lo único que salio de mi boca.

—Pero, no te preocupes. —Sonrió—yo soy su prometida. Puedes decirme lo que quieras y yo le dejare tu mensaje...

_No..._

_No..._

_No..._

— ¿P-Prometida? — Murmure más para mí que para ella...—Yo... No...

—Le dejas un mensaje o ¿no? —

_¿Soul...? ¿Por qué...? Dime que esta mintiendo..._

—No... — _¿Soul...?_ —El... no debe acordarse de mí...

Y todo se volvió rojo.

* * *

_¿Cuantas milésimas tiene un segundo?_

_0,001s_

_Lo que demoro en derrumbarse todo._

* * *

**(1) Pechonalidad**_**: **_habla de la personalidad, pero en los pechos xD

Frase agregada gracias a Paula-Eric. ^^v

* * *

_Kami-sama y Lenalee Rose reportándose o_ó XDD_

_Jaja bueno aquí les dejamos la conti de nuestro fic (que casi dejamos abandonado ToT T-T Gomen) _

_Ejem…:3 esperamos y les guste_

_: D nos despedimos_

_BYE!_

* * *

_¿¿Review??_


End file.
